


Cry

by Vegetacide



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetacide/pseuds/Vegetacide
Summary: Revenge is best served with chocolate... Sequel to the Fluffember prompt post #12 Food
Relationships: Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Virgil Tracy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Fluff●ember





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> **Veg●notable:** Okay so my fluff is more… naughty than fluff really dictates….meh. Oh well, on with the show
> 
> This is a direct sequel to Food which can be found [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411283)
> 
> These are posted in no particular order.
> 
> A massive thank you to @gumnut-logic for putting this together.
> 
> **Warning:** Scenes of a very adult nature. If you're sensitive to such things this is not the fic for you.
> 
> **Characters:** Like I really need to answer this…
> 
> **Universe:** A/U TaG’verse 
> 
> **Prompt:** #5. Cry.
> 
> Enjoy 😊
> 
> oOo

With one final skillful stroke Kayo cried out his name on a husky breath and a shudder of pleasure and Virgil smiled victoriously. 

Crawling up her body with a Cheshire Cat smile on his messy lips, he popped out from under the covers. His hair a riotous mess of haphazard spikes and curls from her grasping fingers. 

Payback was a dish best served with chocolate sauce and he had enjoyed it way more than he thought he would. He was going to have to get more of the heavenly treat the next time he made landfall for supplies. 

Settling down with a satisfied flop beside her, he pulled Kayo into his arms, licking his lips and eyeing his chocolatey fingers. 

The sheets were a mess and so were they but right now all he wanted to do was sit here and bask in all his manly glory.

Spent, satiated to within an inch of his life and gloriously happy with himself he brushed a kiss over her sweaty brow. Her head tucked into the crook of his neck snuggled closer as she tried to drag herself back to reality.

"Wow…". Was all she could manage through panting breaths. 

Virgil's grin grew bigger if that was even physically possible and he crossed his ankles and tucked a hand behind his head like the champion he was. 

"Glad you approve."

A hand weakly swatted at his tight torso and he barked out a laugh at her attempt to reprimand.

"What's the matter, Kay? Did I finally find the end of your epic endurance?"

"No.. idea..what you are .. talking about.." She gusted, tossing a leg over his magnificently naked thigh. "I got another in me.. I swear…"

"Mmhmm." Virgil hummed, not believing a word of it. 

She was competitive to a fault and they took full advantage of that trait behind closed doors…he doubted she would ever concede that she was well and truly done and dusted though.

It was really her fault…the pool side banana and chocolate escapade had started all this and after he's introduced the sauce to his own 'fruit' things had gotten rather fruitful for the both of them in equal measure. 

He'd gotten his revenge followed by his just desserts and she wouldn't be able to walk for another hour with the way her legs were shaking against his. 

His creative inspiration with the sauce was one for the record books and cleaning up once she could get vertical again was going to be a whole new level of fun. 

He glanced at the clock and snorted. He was so not getting his dive re-certification now as it was well past midnight and Scott was going to blow a fuse in the morning because of it.

Explaining things was going to be interesting but oh so worth wiping that mischievous look of his lover's face. 

The look of bliss and slack jawed pleasure that had befallen her was one he would much rather witness..along with the moans and the sudden gasps of his name as he hit pay dirt. 

"Stop looking so smug." 

"Sorry, not possibly." 

Her hand went walking down his chest, over his abs.. his breath hitched as her fingers brushed dark curls and slid over hardening flesh..

"Still not gonna stop." He breathed, her teeth found his ear lobe, her tongue whispering over curved cartilage.

"Now, who's full of it?". She husked, her talented fingers sweeping up and back down again. 

"You are not…" Virgil resisted biting his lip as sensation rocked down his shaft. "..going to persuade me otherwise despite your wicked ways.." 

He could feel her smile against his neck and she licked up his pulse point. 

"You sure about that? 

He forgot how speech worked as her thumb ghosted over his tip, dewy slickness coating her digit and aiding in her selected task.

His eyes grew hooded and closed on an exhalation as he fought the tide she was eliciting from his body. 

Without conscious effort, his hips swiveled and pumped into her clever hands and a throaty chuckle greeted his ears. 

"That's what I thought.." her words were cut off as he cupped her head and brought her lips down to his. 

His voice rough with need rasped between one meeting of their lips and the next. "Very sure ..I'm not going to stop..". 

He didn't know if he was answering her question or making a statement of fact that loving her, wanting her like he did was never going to stop. 

His words were punctuated by his movement within her grasp, his own hand clamping down over hers to draw out his lust.

The silken sheath beneath their joined hands slide over rigid, pulsing heat and he groaned as his length gave a kick. Warmth at the blunt head blossomed and dribbled over the back of his knuckles. 

His need for her was something he would never grow tired of.

"Fuck...it doesn't matter how many times I take you," He growled low and wanton. "I want you even more…"

His hips rolled up and he gave her an inviting tug. "I want to bury myself inside you...now." He gritted his teeth as he bore down on his shaft, friction burning the tender flesh. 

He didn't need to ask Kayo twice. With an easy move, she swung up and over him. Her hair a halo of shadowed, thick and luscious waves wafting with the scent of jasmine and curtaining around them both. 

Her breast peaked and bobbed just within reach of his hungry mouth as she braced herself on his hard pecs.

His tongue darted out, caught a pert tip and teased it harder before gliding over her flesh to captured the other.

The threshold of her wetness brushed over him welcoming and warm. Her hand dipped between between their bodies, delicate fingers danced over him, cupped and guiding.

A smooth shift and his bluntness pushed in, slowly sinking deeper as she settled into him. Surrounded inch by glorious inch into pleasurable satin until they could go no further.

They both let out a sigh, conjoined as they were. Her body encompassing his girth, stretching languidly around him. His manhood brushing her dark feminal well, twitching. His twin sacs aching for release. 

His large hands clasped the curved roundness of her hips, stilled her movement as he dragged a ragged breathe through gritted teeth.

"Not yet...fuck...not yet..". He wants to draw this out, make the sensation last forever for she'd nearly undone him and he hung midair at the cusp. So quickly had he succumb.. 

A moment for both, a respite as pulses slowed minutely and then with gentle strength he lifted her hips from his..

The slide of flesh on honeyed flesh was indescribable and over powering. Her hips, rolled and captured, retreated and repeated with a fluidity of well acquainted intimacy. 

Their slow, almost lazy pace hitched, quickened as need outweighed the desire to sustain and she rode him. 

Head falling back on her shoulders, hair cascading down her back, over supple flesh, tickling the tops of his thighs. 

He palmed her heaving breasts, tweaked her pebbled nipples, bit her flesh and pushed himself, delved deeper. Looking for that sweet release. 

Her nails raked down his back and she moaned, her pelvis bucking, her back arching in time with his thrusting length.. 

And with a sudden gasp, an exclamation of profoundness and completion, they were both consumed.

She shuddered, quaked, pulsed around him and his seed burst forth in hot spasms, filling her hungry depths. Drawing his essence in, milking his length with the shivering lure of her womb. 

Panting, spent and sweaty, they collapsed in a tangled heap of limbs…

When she shivered in the midnight air, Virgil sent out a questing hand. Patting about the bed blindly and drew the covers over their cooling forms.

Holding her to him as they came back down from their shared release, her smaller body sprawled across his chest, his own still buried between her spread thighs, his fingers drifted up and down her back. Drinking in the fine nuances of her softness by touch alone. 

He paused as a thought came to him.

"Shit…."

"What?"

"I forgot the chocolate sauce…" 

A snort of unladylike laughter resounded in the darkness, a brush of lips on the damp column of his throat.

"God, I love you.. smug bastard" 

His lips curled up in an unseen smile as he held her close and they drifted off. The last thing to go through his head before he sank into exhausted sleep, the triumphant knowledge that he had her love and she would forever have his. 

oOo


End file.
